Given the advent of health consciousness in many people, there for such people to prioritize healthy eating, exercise, and fitness. As such, people have begun to purchase accessories to accompany such healthy living. For those individuals that have a regular fitness regiment, they often make sure to eat properly prior to exercising and in many instances, such people incorporate protein and vitamin powders into their diets. These powders are often mixed with liquids such as water before consumption and as a convenience the powders and liquids are preferred to be consumed closer to the time a person exercises.
Accordingly, people prefer to store the powder and liquid until the time of consumption and mix the powder and liquid at such time. Various products that claim to facilitate such storage and mixing present numerous problems and fail in their efficacy. For instance, some mixing bottles allege to provide a quality mixing capability by including a bottle housing with a whisking ball located at the bottom. After adding a liquid and powder to the bottle the person is then instructed to shake the bottle causing the whisking ball to move up and down within the bottle. The movement of the whisking ball is alleged to properly mix the liquid and powder together, however, the result is a improperly mixed substance with clumps stuck to the bottle edges and powder that fails to distribute throughout the liquid.
Mixer bottles that claim to provide a mixing capability of liquids and powders present numerous problems. One such problem is the lack of a proper mixing mechanism. In the example of the whisk ball, as the bottle is shaken, the whisk ball merely moves in the same direction as the flow of the liquid, which is ineffective in distributing the powder throughout the liquid mixture. Another problem exists where the bottles lead to clumps that stick to the edges of the bottle and throughout the liquid medium. Furthermore, the object intended to mix the powder and liquid fails to interface with a majority or all of the liquid. For instance, the whisk ball is smaller than the bottle cavity in order to freely move throughout the bottle cavity, however, the size differential results in the whisk ball failing to interface with much of the liquid including the liquid within the cavity spaces that are unoccupied by the whisk ball.
As such, there are numerous problems and inefficiencies associated with existing mixer bottles. Thus, new devices, systems, and methods are required to overcome such issues related to the storage and mixing of substances.